


You must be swift as the coursing river

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Competition, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: This scene was partly inspired by the training scenes in Mulan, as I had just watched it when I wrote this (if you already couldn't tell from the title ;) )





	You must be swift as the coursing river

“And WHY do you think it is necessary for me to learn yoga, again?” Alec grumbles. 

Magnus smirks to himself as he lays out the yoga mats. Both of them are in bare feet, wearing fitted sweat pants and no shirts. “Alexander, it is no different than football players doing ballet. To help with your flexibility, coordination, and even meditation techniques for stress relief.”

“You know I have runes for balance and flexibility, right?” 

“This will only enhance the rune’s abilities by giving them better raw material to work with.” Magnus smiles sweetly, as if he rehearsed that response.

Alec mutters incoherently as he reluctantly steps onto his mat, and Magnus continues to smile. 

 

Alec does not understand why anyone would do yoga on purpose. Training to fight and defend oneself against demons, sure, those are practical and useful skills. Yoga seems like an endeavor destined to make him look like a newborn duckling on ice, which delights Magnus to no end. 

It is an hour later, and Alec still has not mastered any yoga pose past downward- dog level of difficulty. He continues to fall over, and when Magnus tries to steady him with his hands, he just falls over even faster. 

“Ok, now balance on your left foot and lean forward, extending your right leg straight out behind you. Yes, that’s right. Now extend your arms out to the side for balance.” Magnus patiently instructs Alec. 

Alec grunts as his left leg wobbles and buckles underneath him. His arms flap out wildly, and Magnus attempts to place a steadying hand on his bare waist. Alec gasps and collapses to the ground on his side. He sighs and rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

“I think you touching me is just making me lose focus.” Alec looks up at Magnus from the ground, whose face is plastered with a smug smile. 

“So what is your excuse when you fall and I am not touching you?” Magnus challenges. 

Alec narrows his eyes and Magnus laughs. “Let’s try something else.” 

 

“Um…Magnus…are you entirely sure about this?” Alec can’t hide the slight tremor in his voice. 

“Of course, love. The only way to really improve your balance is to add an element of risk.” 

Alec gulps and takes a shaky breath in. He is balancing, one bare foot directly in front of the other, on the narrow ledge of Magnus’ roof. Magnus is a few feet in front of him completely at ease, watching him bemusedly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“See… I find fault with your logic.” Alec starts to sway slightly and thrusts out his arms, wildly over- compensating. He takes another ragged breath once he catches his balance, and Magnus covers his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. “I should perfect my balance BEFORE I attempt this.” 

“Nonsense!” Magnus waves his hand dismissively. “If I know anything about you Alexander, it is that you thrive under pressure, in the adrenaline of battle. If anything, you should be able to focus better this way. With the eminent risk of falling six stories.

“Besides,” Magnus continues, “You already proved your theory to be false, as you kept falling over on the ground during yoga. Now it’s MY turn.” Magnus’ cat eyes glow with mirth.

Suddenly, Alec is holding some sort of long staff. He looks up at Magnus, and he is holding an identical one. 

“Wait, you want to FIGHT up here?! I can barely stand up!” 

“Don’t worry, love, I won’t let you fall.” Magnus smiles as he charges at Alec. 

“Shit!” Alec yelps as he blocks Magnus’ blow. Magnus swings again, and Alec takes a shaky step backwards, leaning back as Magnus’ staff grazes his stomach. 

“Gotta be faster than that, Shadowhunter.” Magnus tells him in a sweet sing-song voice. 

Alec blocks blow after blow, always on the defensive. Finally their staffs collide directly between them with a crack, and Alec’s staff shatters in half. He stares down at his now- useless weapon in horror. Magnus laughs. 

“Guess it’s time for some hand-to-hand combat.” He throws his intact staff onto the roof and grabs the broken pieces out of Alec’s hands and throws them on the same place. 

“You can’t be serious-“ 

Magnus takes a swipe at Alec and he instinctively ducks. Magnus flexes is fingers towards himself to say, “Bring it on.” 

Alec charges at Magnus, and Magnus laughs out loud. 

“THERE’S my Shadowhunter!” Magnus yells. 

Now, Alec is past fear. With each offensive strike he aims at Magnus, all he can think about is getting Magnus in a choke hold for that ridiculous smile plastered across his face. Alec is having too much fun to be scared. Alec always knew Magnus was competitive, but this is the first time he has truly seen that side of him in action before. And he can’t get enough.   
Alec lunges at Magnus, almost knocking him off the roof, and Magnus’ smile widens. 

The two men almost look like fencers, only able to take steps directly forward or backward, with one foot in front of the other on the narrow ledge. Alec feels the adrenaline- powered slow motion focus of battle take over his body, clearing his mind to every precise and deliberate movement his muscles are making. 

Even without his shirt on and the brisk night wind whipping against his skin, Alec is sweating. And he can see Magnus’ bare chest glistening as well. He tries to ignore this fact, but the beauty of Magnus in action is not easily ignored. Alec can’t help but be captivated by the grace of his body, the fluidity of his movements. 

Magnus must be thinking the same thing about Alec, because he finally slips up. Magnus lets out a gasp as Alec pins him in a chokehold; his back against Alec’s chest. Alec breaths down his neck, and he can feel Magnus tremble against his body. Alec uses his free hand to seductively glide his fingers up Magnus’ glistening abs, and Magnus’ breathing speeds up even more.   
“Lesson over?” Alec whispers darkly into his ear. 

“Agreed.” Magnus’ voice breathes. 

Alec lets go his hold from around his neck, and in an instant, Magnus is kissing him. 

Magnus pulls Alec off the ledge and onto the roof. He backs Alec up a few steps and shoves him up against the wall.

Alec breaks the kiss long enough to whisper, “You’re a very good teacher.” 

Magnus’ lips curve into a smile beneath his. “Oh, there’s so many more things I can teach you, Alexander.” Magnus’ glowing cat eyes darken. He takes Alec’s hand and leads him off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
